1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an actuating element for controlling an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Actuating elements are commonly utilized for controlling the use of different electronic devices. When a predetermined function of the electronic device is to be changed, the actuating element is actuated. When the electronic device is incorporated into a vehicle, e.g., in a dashboard of a vehicle, limited space is provided for controlling the different features and functions of the electronic device. To this end, actuating elements are provided on the front cover facing the passenger compartment with which the driver or any other user can control the different functions of the electronic device. One kind of actuation is the pressing of the actuating element. When an actuating surface of the actuating element is pressed, the actuating force is transmitted to an electronic contact surface by the actual movement of the actuating element contacting a contact surface. Conventionally, these actuating elements are designed as one piece elements in order to make sure that the actuating force is correctly transmitted to the contact surface. When the actuating element consists of several pieces or elements, it may happen that due to the play existing between the different elements, an actuating force is not correctly transmitted to a contact surface. However, it may be preferable, be it of design aspects or be it due to the manufacturing process that an actuating element is desirable comprising more than one piece.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide an actuating element comprising more than one piece that nevertheless reliably transmits the actuating force when a user actuates the actuating element.